Chili and Sixty Bucks
by Estra
Summary: Dedicated to The Black Inferno Alchemist. Roxas thinks that his best friend, Axel, is acting a little strange, so he has to ask a question that he never thought that he would ask the boy. And why does Leon always have to be against him? AkuRoku.


**I had a random erge to write this rando one shot. I know that I should be working on my other storeis, but I'm truly to lazy. If I had to dedicate this to anyone, it would have to be The Black Inferno Alchemist. They reviewed to every chapter of the Chocolate Vampire, and I love them...this is a way to show my non-existant love!**

"Hey, Axel, you're my best friend, right?"

"Yeah, what makes you think that I'm not?"

"Just a thought that won't leave me alone."

"Hey, Rox, you okay?" The said blonde nodded his head. There was a slight pause before the silence was broken.

"I just wanted reassurance," he said as he smiled. Axel nodded uncertainly before leaning back into the couch.

"So that's why you called me over, just to make sure that I was you're best friend?" The blush that adorned Roxas' features made the red head chuckle. "I guess so. Hey, Rox, I'm hungry get me something to eat, this is your house." The blonde nodded and made his way to the kitchen. There was a loud bang of pans falling to the ground and muttered curses, but other than that, the empty house was silent. It seemed that Sora, Roxas' twin brother, had gone out with his boyfriend, Riku, to see a movie, and that their uncle, Cid, was missing in action.

Roxas came back into the living room with a plate full of assorted sandwiches.

"What was with all the ruckus?" Axel asked. "If you only made sandwiches?" Roxas blushed again before replying.

"I didn't make the sandwiches, Leon had made them before he left. I was pulling them out of the fridge when a pot full of leftovers from last night came tumbling out. I spent a good portion of my time cleaning that up."

"And that's why you're covered in Leon's amazing home recipe Chili?" Axel asked with a delicately raised eyebrow. Roxas nodded his head, his blush deepening. "Is something wrong, Roxas?" he asked with concern and sarcasm. "You're all red. Is it a blush or a fever?"

"It-It's nothing!" Roxas stuttered out.

"Are you sure?" Axel asked as he cupped the blonde's cheek in his palm.

'_When had we gotten so close?'_ Roxas asked himself mentally.

"Y-yeah."

"Because if it's a fever, we need to treat it!" Axel leapt up and stole the plate of sandwiches away from Roxas and put it onto the coffee table. "To your room!" Roxas stared wide-eyed at Axel before sputtering.

"W-What?" Axel just ignored him and grabbed his hand. Roxas sported his face with another blush before he was dragged off into his room. "Axel!" he yelled as he was pushed onto the bed.

"Yes, darling?" he replied with a wicked smile on his face.

"Don't call me that!" he yelled, face ever red. "Do you really think I'm sick?" Axel nodded his head and smirked as he leaned in close to Roxas, their noses nearly touching.

"Unless you're blushing about something…" he trailed off as his hand brushed against the nape of the blonde's neck.

"I must be really sick," Roxas muttered to himself.

"I thought you would understand," Axel said as he pulled away and pulled the shirt off of the blonde.

"What are you doing now, pervert?" Roxas screamed.

"You spilled Chili all over your self, what else am I supposed to do? Let you keep the shirt on and allow you to smell like chili for a week?" Roxas shook his head slowly, the blush now permanent. "Wow, Rox, nice abs." Bright blue eyes widened as he felt a hand on his abdomen. It was trailing patterns across the skin, making Roxas' breath hitch.

"W-What are you doing?" Roxas asked with a strain in his voice.

"Admiring and complementing you, so shut up."

"Axel, you're my best friend, right?"

"This again?" Axel looked up from where he was drawing on the firm stomach of his friend.

"Just answer the question."

"Yes, I am your best friend in the whole wide world."

"Thank you," he replied. "Now tell me, do normal best friends go around ripping the other's shirt off and molesting them?" There was a gasp from Axel, but Roxas noted that it sounded playful.

"I'm not molesting you, yet, Roxy, how could you say such a thing?" he said with mock hurt lacing through his voice. "If I was molesting you, Roxy-darling, it would be more like this." And with that, Axel placed a kiss on the blonde's stomach, making Roxas gasp in pleasure. Axel continued to kiss the boy with a sense of victory in mind.

"You never answered my question," Roxas replied, trying to ignore his friend.

"What question?" he asked in between kisses.

"Do normal best friends do this kind of stuff?"

"Who ever said we were normal?" Axel asked huskily. Roxas momentarily panicked. He had never heard Axel speak like that, but then again, he had never been in this kind of situation.

"A-Axel?" Roxas asked uncertainly. "Are you okay?"

"I will be." And with the last three words, Axel descended his lips on the blonde's own, making the boy squirm.

"Axel!" he yelled out.

"Yes! Louder!"

"You're such a pervert!" Axel chuckled.

"And you love me for it."

"Yes, of course—no, wait! No! I don't!"

"But you will!" Roxas squeaked as he felt the other boy's hand drift down to the obstacle that was his pants.

"Axel, stop trying to rape my brother."

Axel froze in his place when he heard Leon's voice.

"Leon!" Roxas said happily as he moved from underneath the red head. "You're home!" he hugged his older brother as if his life depended on it.

"So it seems," he replied sarcastically. He then turned to the offending red head. "Just because your parents are away and you're staying here doesn't give you permission to get in my brother's pants. You could just stay at home, you are old enough to be alone."

"But my parents don't trust me in a house alone with a gas stove," Axel replied.

"Point taken."

"And what do you have to say about me raping your brother?"

"Axel!" Roxas yelled out as he blushed.

"I personally don't care—."

"—Leon! —"

"—But Sora and Cid would kill me if they knew that I allowed it."

"Touché!"

"Stop discussing me like that!" Roxas yelled. The two boys looked over at the forgotten boy.

"He's so innocent," Axel muttered. "It almost hurts to look."

"It does."

"I'll pay you fifty bucks if you let me gab your brother."

"Make it seventy."

"Fifty-five."

"Sixty-five."

"Sixty, done deal."

"Deal."

"Stop selling me out!" Roxas yelled. Axel smiled. He pulled his wallet out of his pocket and pulled a few bills out and handed them to the older brunette.

"Sorry, Roxy, but I just bought you and your virgin ass."

"Axel!"

"Yes, love?" Leon closed the door on his way out, signaling to Roxas that his life was over.

"Why me?" he asked as he fell to the floor. Axel walked over to the blonde and pulled him up onto the bed.

"But Roxy, you love me!"

"Axel! That has nothing to do with this situation!"

"So you do love me?" he asked. "I'm loved!" Axel buried his head into Roxas' bare shoulder, murmuring incoherent words of love.

"Yes, Axel, but if you do love me, you'll allow me to take this slow. Very Slow."

"So he does love me!" There was a thump as both Axel and Roxas fell off of the bed.

"Please, Axel, get off of me," Roxas said with a shove, but the other seemed to refuse to get off. "Axel," he said in a warning tone. The red head looked up and muttered something.

"What did you say?" Roxas asked.

"You smell like Chili."

**I hope everyone liked it, and now, review!**


End file.
